Recently, there have been proposed technologies of analyzing and retrieving video (moving image) content. For displaying such an analysis result and a retrieval result, displaying methods being visually recognizable such that content is displayed on a timeline, for example, have been contrived in addition to displaying numerical values and images as-is.
That is, to check all details of content of a moving image, specific reproduction time is required owing to necessity to reproduce the content. It is preferable to easily recognize the details of the content without taking such time.
In the related art, there has been known an example to display a waveform image such as variation of an audio signal and a brightness value of pixels as timeline displaying.
Further, there have been proposed a method to display an image of the first frame and an image of the last frame of each scene which structures content and a technology to enable to view image digest scenes on a multi-screen (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been proposed to record an index-use moving image sub-sampled from a normal moving image concurrently with recording of the normal image and to perform reproduction of the index-use moving image for a selected moving image, for example, when any of index-displayed images is selected by a user (e.g., see Patent Document 2).